


Nice Legs

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'The point is that Kageyama has great legs, but he doesn't realize he has great legs, so when Hinata comes up with fun stuff for them to try that feature said legs, it doesn't often go according to plan. Because Kageyama is easily confused, always, and over explaining isn't sexy.'--Kageyama looks cute in a skirt.





	Nice Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be going out of town for the next week and a half to visit Ellie and RC~ so I'm posting some little things I'd originally written on Tumblr so it doesn't get too quiet around here ^^ here's one of 'em!

As far as Hinata has always been concerned, the facts stand like this: firstly, Kageyama Tobio has legs for days.

They're long and toned. Tanned enough from jogs in the summer sun that there is a definite divide between gold and pale under the hem of his shorts where his thighs fill out especially strong and sturdy. They look good in pants. They look good in shorts. They are incomparable in leggings. Sometimes Hinata dreams about just Kageyama's legs, which is a bit terrifying, both because they are disembodied and because he still _knows they are Kageyama's legs._ But it's fine, because if it's a really bad—well, good—dream, he just has to wake up and hump Kageyama's actual legs, which Kageyama has stated he hates, _especially_ at three in the morning, but he always reciprocates.

Hinata is getting away from the point. The _second_ fact, here, is that Kageyama has no idea he has legs that Hinata has honestly considered building a shrine to on more than one occasion (the thought often occurs right before orgasm).

In fact there are times when the lack of awareness Kageyama has of his own legs and _what they do_ is so startling, it catches Hinata off guard. Like that time Kageyama had forgotten to wash his clothes for several weeks running their first year of university. He'd had to run to the laundry room wearing Hinata's shorts, which had proved unsurprisingly too small for him. So once back inside their apartment, he'd opted to wear nothing, instead. And Hinata had walked in to discover Kageyama asleep face down on the couch in nothing but a "ball is life" t-shirt and socks. So, yes, granted—there'd been ass involved during that incident, as well, but the miles and miles of bare legs hadn't helped any. Hinata supposes he is fortunate that Kageyama likes sex with him a lot, because it had taken a hell of a lot of plowing to get things worked out of his system that time.

Anyway. The point is that Kageyama has great legs, but he doesn't realize he has great legs, so when Hinata comes up with fun stuff for them to try that feature said legs, it doesn't often go according to plan. Because Kageyama is easily confused, always, and over explaining isn't sexy.

"Where did you even _get_ this?" Kageyama asks Hinata, looking down at himself bemusedly.

He's wearing what Hinata bought him—a dark, demure, pleated skirt that is too small for Kageyama's long legs, and slips down his narrow waist to expose the deep V of his perfectly cut hips.

"You've heard of department stores, yeah?" Hinata replies dryly.

Kageyama's eyes boggle. "Who did you tell them it was _for?"_

"When questioned by the salesperson, I told them Kageyama Tobio, former Karasuno volleyball captain, current starting setter at the University of—oof!" Hinata wheezes as Kageyama shoves him back against the wall of their bedroom, caging him in with an arm pressed above Hinata's head, glare absolutely incendiary (for more reasons than one). Hinata beams up at him.

"Don't make fun of me," Kageyama growls. "I wore it because you wanted me to."

"Yeah," Hinata breathes. He trails his fingers up Kageyama's back, starting low from the waistband of the skirt and following the curve from the small of his back, up the smooth planes of his shoulders, before winding around his neck. "Yeah, you did, Tobio."

Kageyama crumbles very willingly, leaning further, propping one knee against the wall. Hinata pulls him closer, thumb stroking the skin under his hairline where his hair does that stupidly cute little split in the middle at the nape of his neck. Kageyama bites his lip, his lashes flutter, and Hinata can feel the warmth of him, just inches between their bodies, chests bare.

"Do you like it?" Hinata asks him.

"Do _you_ like it?" Kageyama fires back instead.

Hinata twists, so he can trap Kageyama's other leg between his own—shifts his hips so their bodies press closer together and Kageyama's thigh pushes up against the front of his pants, so he can feel for himself how Hinata does really, really like it.  

"Yup," he says, unnecessarily, sliding a hand up Kageyama's leg and below the hem of the skirt. He's naked, underneath, and Hinata smiles. "Now do you get why I told you to take off your underwear?"

"I mean," Kageyama huffs, sounding slightly exasperated, "I figured _that_ part out, but I don't know why you wanted me to wear this—"

"Because it's cute," Hinata says, shutting him up effectively. "It's cute, and you're cute, and I like how your legs look."

"But it's the same as when I wear shorts," Kageyama says.

"No," Hinata tells him, leaning up and forward. "It's really not."

The arguments stop altogether, when he kisses Kageyama. Both because Kageyama now has something better to do with his tongue, and because Hinata wraps his fingers around Kageyama's cock as it swells, working him with long, slow strokes. Kageyama gasps against his mouth, and his hips roll, and wearing any clothes at all suddenly seems like a mistake.

"One second," Hinata mumbles into the kiss, fumbling with his belt. He barely has his pants open, boxers catching on the head of his erection as he tries to shove them lower, before Kageyama grips his ass firmly in one hand and starts to grind on him. Kageyama is breathing heavy already, kissing hard, biting at Hinata's lower lip.

 _"More_ —"

"You do like it, huh?" Hinata rocks his hips in rhythm with Kageyama's, hikes the skirt up his hips until they have skin on skin, hot and slick.

"Nnh… yeah," Kageyama agrees. "It's s-soft, too."

Soft clothes for a soft boy, Hinata thinks giddily, licking gently into Kageyama's mouth. Big, grumpy, confused man. And all Hinata's.

"You look really nice," he whispers in Kageyama's ear, after they've been moving together for a long time, speeding up for the rush, then slowing down to make it last and last. Hinata trails his lips softly over Kageyama's cheek as Kageyama shudders against him. "You always do."

He feels heat splatter against his stomach and Kageyama sighs long and low, hips shaking until they slow to a stop. Hinata is going to finish himself off, and he noses along Kageyama's jaw, looking for another kiss to melt into—but Kageyama slides to his knees instead, looking up at him through his bangs and dark lashes.

Hinata thuds his head back against the wall, gasping for air, before staring down so he can watch Kageyama rub kiss-swollen lips over the head of his cock. He swallows Hinata down, tongue pressed flat against his shaft so he can take Hinata all the way to the back of his throat, closes his eyes and hums. Hinata's defenses are already all broken.

"C-coming," he chokes out, and Kageyama swallows most of that, too, before pulling back and blinking prettily as a few last droplets of cum speckle across his lips and chin.

He glances back up at Hinata. "Thanks for the new clothes."

Hinata laughs breathlessly, sliding down the wall to join him on the floor. Kageyama smiles, looking pleased with himself, probably.

"I guess you owe me now, Kageyama-kun," he says.

Kageyama's smile widens, and he makes no mention of the fact that he definitely just paid Hinata back in full.

"Challenge," he says, scooting closer to kiss Hinata's cheek, "accepted."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [THIS ART](http://reallycorking.tumblr.com/post/139585732399/i-just-started-drawing-this-and-couldnt-stop) by RC~ <3
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
